Promises
by Fires of Avalon
Summary: One shot ArMor  -AU- Where Morgana changes plans..based off the deleted scene. She gives him the bracelet, enchanting it to actually protect him..when Morgause curses it again.


**-One shot AU- Where Morgana changes plans..based off the deleted scene on the Season 3 DVD. She gives him the bracelet, enchanting it to actually protect him..when Morgause curses it again.-**

**

* * *

**

Morgana paused, holding a gentle hand to the outside frame of Arthur's door. She honestly did not want to do this. She was afraid of Morgause, of Uther, of her heart. How could she possibly do this, knowing it would harm the only man she had ever loved with her heart? Morgause had her own plays, originally giving her the bracelet to curse Arthur, but her heart had other plans and she placed a spell of protection on it instead. He was more than childhood friend, someone to beat in sword play. He was Arthur Pendragon. Her secret heartbeat.

Exhaling a small sigh, she collected her fears and opened the door with a small creak, slipping her dark head inside. Arthur looked up from his contemplation, most likely of the journey to befall him the next day. She could read the worry on his rugged face.

"What is it?" he asked softly, watching her glide across the room.

Morgana stood on the opposite table, nervously fumbling the woodwork of the chair. She inhaled a heavy breath, and looked him in the eye.

"I'm worried." She breathed. Her words were never truer. Worry was an understatement for once. Sure she had said it often…lightly however. Never had her fear been so intense. Luckily, she was an expert at hiding her true feelings.

"That's not like you." He answered sarcastically. Arthur was always like this. It was what kept their chemistry alive. The joking, snark and constant sarcasm was what made their relationship.

**For once, she could not play along. Her heart simply would not allow it. "** I can't help it. I keep thinking something's going to happen to you." Morgana slid into the chair, eyes filled with concern, despite her playful smile.

" I'll be fine." Arthur replied smoothly as he always did. He did not understand what was racing through her mind like a million wild horses.

**Lett**ing her smile fall from her graced lips, she met his blue gaze once more, setting her eyes seriously into him. "I'm serious. Listen to me Arthur, it keeps going round and round in my head." It wasn't that she has suffered one too many nightmares about his death, but she knew what was going to happen and that was what killed her the most. She never wanted him to leave Camelot, or her side. Despite everything, she knew he was a man of his own choices, and would go regardless of her dreams.

**Arthur brushed it off, trying to rid the worry from her heart. "**Morgana, I really don't.." He didn't get through his moment, before she cut him off.

"I want you to do something for me." She smiled at him, showing her true concern.

"What?" Arthur questioned, searching her delicate face for the answer.

**Biting her lip, Morgana shrugged the bracelet from her small wrist.** "Wear this?" She extended the bracelet to him. "It's to keep you safe." It was first created to destroy him, but Morgana had made sure that it would protect him, she would protect him. If it aided his downfall, it would not be by her doing.

"Thanks." Arthur took it gently, studing it's crat before pulling it upon his own wrist.

"Promise me you'll wear it. Promise me." She pleaded earnestly. She wanted to be part of him, even when she could not.

**Arthur replied cooly, with an "**I will."** still trying to figure out why she was so much more concerned than normal. ** Something was definitely different.

" Keep it close. Don't ever remove it. That way I can be with you every step of the way." Morgana stood up with him, eyes never leaving his. She meant every word, down to the last syllable. Arthur was never hers to have because of Gwen, this much she knew, despite how hard her heart ached for him.

"Alright, but in exchange you have to do something for me." Arthur smirked at her, deepening his gaze into her endless grey orbs.

"Of course" she replied with a genuine smile, eager for whatever he had up his sleeve.

"You'll look after my father while I'm gone." He replied with genuine honesty.

**Morgana could have cared less about Uther, but despite her utter hatred for the man, he still meant the world to Arthur.**

"Don't worry, I will." She replied softly as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she buried her nose inside his shirt, breathing him in. Arthur parted his words to question her actions, but for some odd reason, he was forgetting his attachments to Gwen, wondering if the woman in his arms had loved him all along.

When Morgana finally pulled away, he held her at arm's length, searching her eyes, and his heart for the answer. Btreathing deeply, he pulled her close, ending the space between the two of them.

Morgana swallowed, trying to make sense of what was happening here. Without warning, Arthur slid a hand along the base of her neck, and pulled her face closer to his. There was no doubt in her mind what she wanted form this moment, and by the strange look in Arthur's eyes, he was on the same page. Gently, their noses touched and their lips met in some strange fantasy. He wsa so warm, so sweet, and she didn't fight it a bit. She pressed harder, wringing her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. This was the moment she had waited for her entire life, from their very first encounyter when she was but a scrawny eight year old child. Now, a woman, she finally had what she had been waiting for. Arthur's hand roamed down the small of her back, pleading for more, and she responded with the same desire on her lips.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door, and instantly, Morgana pulled away, biting her lip to preserve his taste. Merlin peeked his head through, asking if Arthur needed anything, in which he responded by throwing a plate at him. Merlin slipped back outside, leaving Morgana longingly gazing back at Arthur.

'I should go…" she whispered lightly, pulling a hand up towards her tingling lips.

"No..stay..please." Arthur pleaded, offering her arms to her. Morgana back away, shaking her head.

"You need your rest Arthur, I will stay with you every night if you so desire when you return. But…you have to promise me to be careful, or you spend them all by yourself." She smirked at him, feeling the door at her back.

Arthur now held a smug look on his face and gave an agreeing nod. "I Promise."


End file.
